Redwood Hill's
by kaayla lovely
Summary: Welcome to the life of the rich and famous or shall I say Welcome to Redwood Hill’s, a prestigious school for the richest kids. Redwood Hill’s was no walk in the park. You could call going there a reality show of The Hill’s.
1. Enter Redwood Hill's

_**This is one of my latest story's!  
Hope you like it  
ENJOY AND REVIEW!**_

Skylar van Densen walked though the gates of Redwood Hill's, the snobby rich kid's school. Her new school for the next two years. As she walked she dragged her duffle bag behind her, entering the school that was known as: Evil. People thought she was crazy to accept the scholarship from Redwood's but she knew that they were well known and could get her places Jefferson High couldn't even if she had to deal with bitches and snobs along the way.

"Welcome Miss van Densen." The doorman said to her as he opened the double doors revealing a frantic hallway of young girls and boys. Half of the girls all looked fake- bleached blonde and over tanned, the other half looked like major brain acts. Skylar made her way down the hallway catching the attention of everyone boy and girl in there. As she walked girls bitched and boys wowed. She made her way into the headmasters office and faced the old cheery man. She put on a fake smile and flipped her wait length brown hair over her shoulder as she took a seat opposite Mr. Vansole, the headmaster.

"Skylar! Welcome to Redwood Hill's!" The man said kindly.

"Yes thankyou!" Skylar said again faking a smile in his direction. You could say Skylar van Densen was a very good actress. He smiled back proudly thinking of how good it was to finally have the soccer superstar at his school.

"Now I have your timetable." He said handing over a booklet about the school rules and information about dooming.

"What are the blanks for?" Skylar asked referring to the eight blank spaces on the timetable.

"They will be your soccer practises and games!"

"Excellent!" Skylar said grinning ear-to-ear. This time the smile was real. Skylar was a major soccer freak. She was well known at all the schools across the country. She had made it to state in soccer and was going for country. All she needed was a high class school to help her get there.

"Now You'll be dooming with my daughter Chloe. So she can show you around. Okay?"

"Sounds good." Skylar answered praying she wouldn't be one of _them_. Yes them. The fake ones.

"I'll call her up!" Mr Vansole said excitedly.

Five minutes later a tall athletic build girl with sparking strawberry blonde hair and gleaming brown eyes came into the room with a bright smile on her face.

"Skylar van Densen this is Chloe Vansole, my daughter." The headmaster introduced them as. Chloe Vansole was as you might have guessed the headmasters daughter and took advantage of that. She was a major tennis jock. She might seem sweet around her father but she was far from sweet. She had a sharp tongue that easy gets her into trouble. Some called her a bitch but she was just funny and cocky. They were just be stuck up to notice.

"Hey." They both said smiling at each other.

"Well I'll let you to mingle, carry on now!" He said ushering us out of the office. They made there way down the hall Chloe leading out of the doors and onto a long path.

"So soccer aye?" Chloe asked. Using a very different tone then she used in front of her father. It was much more relaxed, casual.

"Yeah. You play?" Skylar asked.

"Nar. Tennis jock." Chloe answered smiling.

They continued walking down the path until Chloe lead them into a garden type area with four paths going to different buildings. Next to the paths sat four small sign like banners reading _Gavin, East, Clifford and Leaton. _

"Okay so, every student is in a house. The boys houses are Clifford and Leaton and the girls ones was Gavin and East. We are in Gavin. Which is the best anyway." Chloe added cockily. We make our way weaving in and out of girls and started climbing the stairs to the dooms. "Level three." Chloe said referring to the level of stairs we have to climb. After a whole lot of stairs Skylar arms were getting sore from holding her 5 duffle bags full of clothes. Chloe finally turned to a painted red door and slipped a key inside opening the door. She took a swift step inside. Skylar walked inside and dropped her bags with a sigh. Looking up her mouth dropped. The doom was huge, red painted walls and black carpet. The place looked like a million dollars. Looking out the windows Skylar saw a sporting field. So much bigger then Jefferson's. _Hey, maybe this place wasn't so bad!_ Skylar let her thoughts drift wildly as Chloe began to talk she snapped out and forced her electric green eyes into Chloe.

"Now we have another room mate but she's cheerleading practise. So she will be back around 5PM." Chloe said.

'_A cheerleader? No way. Not another blonde bimbo.' _Skylar thought as she flopped herself onto an empty bed.

"Fuck! I've got tennis training. See you later!" Chloe called walking out the door with her tennis bag in hand. Skylar made her way out of the doom grabbing her sweatshirt for when the sun went down. Making her way down the stairs Skylar began to look around. The place was awesome. Redwood Hill's was luxury. Pure bliss! The school had a theatre, three sports fields, eight tennis courts and had a bus that went from the school to inside the city on the weekends and holidays. Looking up from the booklet Skylar decided to go see Chloe playing tennis, once again weaving her way though mountains of 

laughing students in the lounge she started to job around the school until she found the tennis courts. Spotting Chloe she made her way to the fifth court where she was playing doubles with some boy.

"SET!" Yelled the umpire from his chair.

"Hey!" Chloe said walking over to where Skylar was standing. "Have you met anyone? Made any friends?"

"No, well you!" Skylar said jokingly.

"Ha! Funny! Let's go introduce. I've got a five minute break!"

"What? No! I'm really not good it the whole talking to lots of people!" Skylar argued.

"HEY JAY!" Chloe called to the boy she was playing tennis with. The boy ran over and stood there smiling, Skylar looked down at her feet nervously before looking up to meet the boys gaze.

"Jayden Spencer's this is Skylar an Densen." Chloe said looking between us.

Jayden Spencers was the 'it' boy, you could call it for the eleventh grade. Sweet, kind, caring, a major sports jock and won all the girls over with his charm and gorgeous looks. He was like god, in the girls opinion with his all shaggy blonde hair and brilliant green eyes. His muscular tan body finished of his godly look. Little did Skylar know. Redwood Hill's was full was godly boys.

"Hi." Skylar said nervously looking up and down between Jayden and her Nike runners.

"Your Skylar van Densen?" Jayden asked looking between Chloe and Skylar. Skylar nodded her head and looked up at this curious boy.

"Wow." Was all Jayden said. Skylar face turned into confusion. "No its not bad , its just.."

"Thanks?" Skylar said unsurely. Luckily Chloe realized and spoke up. "Lauren Jackson is the ONLY bitch here. So I really wouldn't believe her!"

"Yeah. Your right Chlo. I cant believe your hear I mean I've red articles about you and seen you on TV and now my idol is here!"

Skylar looked up and smirked. "I'm your idol?"

"Well...Yes." Jayden said blushed furiously.

"Cool!" Skylar said regaining all confidence she had.

"Players back on the court!" Spoke the umpire though the microphone once again. After saying there goodbyes Jayden and Chloe make there way back to the court and started playing. Skylar made her way back, away from the tennis courts and went straight to the soccer fields. Where she saw her old coach, Mr Saw. Mr Saw had moved from Jefferson's to Redwoods one year ago. Skylar watched from the grandstand as Mr Saw couched some boys about her age, maybe older. They were all fairly good players. No match for Skylar though, she was state, soon to be country. Watching the game she saw a muscular, tan boy weave around his opponents with ease. Skylar was so into watching this boy she didn't realize Mr Saw was making his way over.

"Skylar! Champ! How are you?" Mr Saw said taking her out of her trance.

"Mr Saw! I'm brilliant. What about you?"

"Yes, I fine." Mr Saw said now also watching the boys. "Could you come help train the boys?" Mr Saw asked suddenly. Skylar froze. She wasn't someone to 'help train' she either beat their sorry little butts or watched.

"What!?" _Skylar questioned. I thought Mr Saw knew me better then that! _Or so she thought.

"I mean play with us!" He said laughing, I guess he did know her. "Show these boys what you got!"

"Erm Okay!"

"Thankyou! Skylar this means a lot!" He said already dragging her off. The boys had stopped playing and were now watching there coach drag some poor girl over.

"This is Skylar van Densen, she going to be playing a match with you." Coach said proudly. Some boys were staring, some whispering and some looked confused.

"Why?" A boy with jet black hair and daring blue eyes said. "She's a girl!" He said as he started to laugh, to bad he was the only one who really didn't know who she was or what she could do. Skylar had had enough of this boys glares and words as took a step forward, looking him directly in the eyes.

"You think girls can't play? You think your better then me?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied just as coolly.

"We'll see." Skylar smirked and turned around shooting all the staring boys glares. They all took off to the field, getting into there positions. Skylar walked over and faced the muscular, tan boy she was watching before. He flashed a smile and she couldn't help but return it.

"What are you doing?" A voice from behind Skylar said. She turned around to be face to face with the boy from behind, you know the rude black haired blue eyed 'Why she's a girl!" that one. Oh boy.

"What does it look like?" Skylar said rising to her full height.

"It looks like you're in my position!" He answered.

"Matt, just go find another one." The boy she was facing before said kindly. Skylar smiled at him in thanks and he returned with a nod.

"You know what, Jonas? I think I will. You battle with Barbie." Matt said walking off.

"Thanks." Skylar shot at Matt.

The game started with the Jonas boy in front with the ball until Skylar intercepted and stole the ball with a few swift movements and she was out heading down the opposite way to the Jonas kid. She outran all of them but was soon caught up. Weaving around the rest of the team she finally kicked the soccer ball right in the sweet spot sending it flying into the goals.

Twelve goals later the buzzed finally went off signalling end of game. The boys were all sweating and puffing while Skylar hadn't broken a sweat and her breathing was almost normal.

"Okay well. Joe your teams got 1 goal and Skylar's team got 11!" Mr Saw announced. Skylar walked off without another word. While Mr Saw told the boys how they could improve and a lot much useless rubbish.

"Hey! Wait up!" Skylar turned to see the Jonas kid jogging up to her. Skylar smiled and slowed her walking giving him a chance.

"I'm Joe. Joe Jonas." He said smiling his perfect teeth.

"Skylar. Skylar van Densen." Skylar said slightly mocking him.

"You were really good!" Joe said.

"Wow. I thought you were going to tell me something about going easy on me or something like that jerk over there would have!" Skylar said pointing to Matt.

"Well no. I was coming to ask you if you could train me. You know, to be as good as you?" Joe said smiling cockily.

"I don't train." Skylar said simply and walked off. Joe wasn't letting that happen so he jogged up to her again asking "Why not? All the girls here would kill to have more time with me!" Joe said looked surprised. '_Well doesn't he have a cocky ego!' _She thought once again.

"Well I mustn't be one of those girls." Skylar said emphasizing the 'one of those girls' part.

"I know. Please. Think about it." Joe said shooting a smirk at her. The Jonas Smirk that all his brothers had. The smirk that make any girl melt into his arms. Skylar wasn't any girl. But she did feel her knees get weak.

"Mhmm." Skylar replied walking off. This time Joe didn't chase her but he watched her walk back. Chloe was now sitting on the grandstand where Skylar was previously sitting smirking the all knowing smirk at her.

"What?" Skylar said as Chloe got up and started walking back with her. To Chloe this was huge news, Joe Jonas was the lady's man of probably the whole school. Sure he didn't seem the type but he was a player, he moved on from girl to girl. He could trick any girl into liking him with his godly good looks or his cocky charm.

"What was Joe Jonas talking to you about?" Chloe asked, still that smirk sitting on his lips.

"Soccer coaching." Skylar spat.

"So your his coach now?" Chloe said giggling.

"Never! Will I coach anyone! I don't coach!"

"Sure." Chloe said sarcastically. "We will talk about this more with Alex!"

"Why?"

"There was some things you don't know about Joe Jonas, he is THE ladies man. Joe moves on from a girl to another on in about 2 weeks." Chloe began. Skylar went cold. He wasn't the only one who did that, even though she didn't anymore she knew how they played. Since she was an ex-player.


	2. Coach, Truth or Dare?

**I knew there was something missing about  
fanfiction! LORETTA'S SUPER LONG COMMENTS!  
lol glad your here now! I dearly missed your reviews!  
anywayyyy ENJOYY!  
this was 6 pages on WORD lol haha **

Skylar looked around the cafeteria looking for Chloe or Alex. The three girls had become extremely close they told each other almost everything. Turn out Alex wasn't a bitchy rich mean cheerleader she was just a girl from New Jersey having a passion to cheer.

Anyone who looked at Alex would immediately think she was Megan Fox. They had the same sleek black hair, the same fired up navy blue eyes and the very tan athletic body. She was drop dead gorgeous in other words.

Spotting Chloe's blonde locks she made her way past a group of boys whooping and whistling. Turning back she saw the boys from soccer yesterday the only one who wasn't acting like a total dick was Joe Jonas himself. Chloe looked over and saw Skylar being yelled and pointed act from her table and made her way over to the boys telling Skylar to go sit on the way.

"Now Skylar doesn't take shit. Neither do I. So shut up and stop pointing of whatever you guys are doing.Dicks..." Chloe said trailing off at the end. The Jocks sat there in silence. Chloe was never like that. She was a flirt and a big one at that. No boy had ever heard Chloe Valsole talk like that without having a hugely big reason. Joe smiled smugly to himself watching the boys around his table all jaw dropped still watching the three brilliantly beautiful girls all sitting around the table. Joe knew better then to treat a girl like that. His parents were old fashioned and tort him better then to point or yell about any girl.

"What are you going to do about lover boy?" Alex said aching a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Nothing." Skylar said blushing and looking down at her food.

"Well his making googly eyes at you now!" Chloe said gigging.

"What?" Skylar said whipping her head up and looking at him. Sure enough he was there looking there, once he saw he had been caught Joe quickly looked down in embarrassment. Alex and Chloe laughing hard at the two embarrassed teenagers.

"What's the time?" Skylar asked looking around for a clock.

"Um its five to nine." Chloe said pushing her eggs around the plate.

"Crap. I've got training!" Skylar said throwing her toast away. Taking off her Vans and throwing them at Chloe.

"Is there a reason why you cant get changed in the DORM?" Alex said looking around as her friend started pulling her t-shirt off revealing a singlet.

"YES IM GOING TO BE LATE AND IM GETTING COACHED BY SOME PROPPER FRENCH DUDE!" Skylar yelled slipping into her soccer uniform.

"Oh well boys are looking." Alex said hiding her giggle.

"Gah!" Skylar said pulling on and shin pads and socks followed by her gold Nike soccer boots.

"Bye bitches!" Skylar yelled as she run out of the cafeteria.

"OH MY GOD! HIS FOLLOWING HER!" Alex whispered as Joe make her way though the crowded room and out the room just like Skylar.

"SKYLAR!" Joe yelled as he started running after Skylar.

Skylar turned her head but kept running. "Not now Joe I'm late!" She called over her shoulder. Joe excelled up to her and they ran to the same pace to the sports field, to bad it was over the other side of the school.

"That was white a show, erm back there aye?" Joe said feeling slightly nervous. _Why am I nervous I'm never nervous around girls?_ Joe thought as he struggled to keep up with Skylar, _it was hard, when your wearing skinny leg jeans, _Joe thought.

"Joseph! Its not called a show its called being late!"

"Fine. But be careful the guys at my table are perverts and well they were..talking..."

"Oh well I guess you make a good team."

"What! I'm not a pervert. I'm a gentleman." Joe said casually.

"Not from what I've heard buddy." Skylar said referring to last night's conversation with Alex and Chloe about the 'ladies man'.

"Arh! That was last year! I've changed! Can we talk about this later?"

"Whatever Joe. I've got to go." She said heading onto the field's lush green grass.

"Well I was sort of hoping I could watch you." Joe said nervously.

"Okay?" Skylar said leaving Joe to watch at the grandstand.

Skylar jogged across the field looking for her new coach. She saw Mr Saw talking to another man and make her way over looking back to be a watching Joe Jonas.

"You must be Skylar!" The man said with a thick French accent. His was fairly young, maybe in his thirty's with jet black hair and x-ray like laser blue eyes.

"Yes." She replied nodding her head with a smile.

"I am Palo. Now I trust that you have warmed up?" The black haired man said rising an eyebrow.

Thinking back to the run with Joseph over here she nodded and smiled her best smile.

They started goal shooting and then learnt some tricks to of course trick the opponent. After masting all the tricks and stealing glances at Joe but of course it was hard since he was always watching. Pulling out her black hair tie from her long glossy dark brown hair she tied it up into a messing bun and made her way over to Joe.

"You're really good! So please help me!" Joe said looking his bright hazel into her glowing emerald ones. Skylar couldn't help notice that his eyes were perfect, gorgeous. Once you really looked into them you saw a hazel wall with a ring of blue and green, any girl would have killed to have eyes that looked like that.

Sighing as she gave in Skylar turned to face Joe, still that pleading look on his face. "I will never coach you, I don't do that." She said then smiling Skylar adding. "But I guess I'll need someone to train with." Joe cracked an ear to ear smile picking her up and twilling her around in a hug. "Slow down boy I've only known you two days!" She said still smiling as they walked back to the dorms.

"And they were the best two days of your life!" Joe added cockily, but of course this line wouldn't be complete with out the Jonas signature smirk.

"Sure Joe whatever you say!" Skylar said sarcastically.

They walked in silence on the way back to the dorms. Not an awkward silence but a relaxing one.

Once back at the dorms Joe walked Skylar up to her dorm passing the normal loudly chatting girls, however no pushing was needed this time everyone stopped and stared opening up a path as the two soccer players made there way up the stairs the chatting slowly became louder.

"What are you god?" Skylar asked.

"I dunno." Joe said oblivious to the girls falling at his feet. "But you know, look at me!" He said putting on his best possible smile. Maybe he wasn't oblivious after all. Once they reached _'GAVIN. 31' _Skylar pulled out her key to reveal an empty room.

"Go change into some running clothes our training starts now." Skylar said grabbing some shorts and a singlet and sweatshirt. "I'll meet you at your dorm, okay?" Joe walked up to her and pecked her on the cheek sweetly.

"Clifford 45." He said leaving the room. The minute he left Alex and Chloe appeared from under the bed.

"ARHHHH!" Skylar yelled.

"Shhh!" Chloe said with her finger to her lips.

"OH MYY OHH MYY HE KISSED YOU!" Alex said screaming and running around.

"You guys!" Skylar said trying to calm the two teenagers with the actions of a nine year old. "It's not a big deal!"

"Yes! It! Is! Oh it so is!" Chloe said jumping up and down.

Then she was about to say about acting there age Alex and Chloe sat down on the bed and dragged Skylar down next to Chloe.

"Now you can't let him think his got you. Play with him!" Alex said, Chloe sat there nodding her head dramatically.

"It's true. Play with his mind. Girls always fall at his feet. Don't do that! Plus I bet his sick of the whole girls worshipping thing anyway." Chloe added this time Alex started nodding her head.

"Would you two stop nodding your heads?!" Skylar said. Both girls nodded there heads dramatically once again and the trio of girls started doubling over in laughter. "I'm going to get changed now!" Skylar said grabbing the clothes she had picked out from before. Walking away from the two girls Skylar found the iPod charger she had been looking for all morning. Putting her iPod on charge she looked at her phone to see a new text.

_From: 0423 5252 5429  
hurry up girl! I'm done :_

Looking up from her phone Skylar couldn't think of who was texting her, the only people that had her number were Alex and Chloe, well at this school. But her thoughts were caught when she realized who she was meeting after. She started texting back.

_To: 0423 5252 5429  
joe?_

Skylar sent the text and keep it on her while getting changed she make her way out the door putting her new SideKick ID in her running pants pocket. His headed into Clifford house to be greeted by the usually woops and pick up lines. This time she had had enough.

"SHUT FREAKIN UP!" She said really loud, this however didn't silence the boys it made them talk about liking them mad. She wasn't leaving yet, she was about to go on a huge rave when she felt a protective arm around her looking over she saw it was Joe's arm and now the boys were finally silenced.

"It's okay." Joe whispered in her ear. Skylar being her stubborn self wasn't going to let Joe fight her fight. Getting ready to yell again Joe whispered "Don't." This time was said it more sternly, gripping her 

shoulders me made his way though the crowd of now quiet boys Skylar leading of course. Once they were out the door Skylar sat down on the steps out the front of the building.

"Why are boys so arh!"

"I'm not!" Joe said as he sat down with an arm around Skylar. She didn't pull away but sat there, thinking.

"Come on." Skylar said getting up and standing in front of Joe. "Ready to run?"

"You bet!"

Skylar and Joe ran around the fields, courts anything that you could run on they ran there. After a while the two started to get puffed and sat down at the School Cafe where Joe ordered a coke and Skylar an Peach Ice Tea. After a five minute silenced drink down, Skylar's phone started vibrating. Looking down she saw she had a new text message.

_From: 0423 5611 7848  
every gavin dorm girl playin t or d at midnight. _

"What is with random people sending me texts?" Skylar asked. Thinking about the one earlier that same day.

"Oh yeah that was me" Joe said. Skylar raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"You're a Gavin dorm girl wanting to play truth or dare at midnight?" Skylar asked showing Joe the text message. Joe blushed and said "No I sent you a message before telling you to hurry up!"

"Oh so your the one who didn't reply?" Skylar asked rolling her eyes going or another sip of her Iced Tea.

"Are you going tonight, I mean?" Joe asked, he liked the idea of a group of girls playing true or dare.

"Hell yea. Have I never backed down from a dare?" Skylar asked. Of course everyone knew Skylar van Densen was a wild one. Maybe not around teachers but she was wild and stubborn, well known are being a one to go for dare. Joe of course knew this.

"Truth or dare?" Joe asked Skylar, of course knowing an answer.

"Dare." Skylar said with her game face on.

"I dare you to kiss me." Joe said with a smug look on his face.

"Pfft alright." Skylar said smiling at her plan. She kissed just beside his lips, not on, but enough for him to know he wanted more. Walking away smugly she turned back at Joe to see him still sitting there._ Is she trying to tease me?_ Joe thought he wasn't used to this approach but he liked it.


	3. White With A Red Band

_**Truth of Dare time people!  
Okay so new chapter is here,  
now you remember jayden spencers ? the boy skylar met with chloe  
while she was playing tennis well he is coming back for a little bit this chapter!  
coz you know...i love jayden! lol  
now i have another story series, Unleashed its called and its very  
complex lol more then anything i've ever done so watch out for that.  
So im writing three stories right now! Geeh its getting a little harder,  
so shorter chapters might come up soon since i really want to get Unleashed  
on the way! Anyway wish me luck!**_

It was ten minutes to midnight and the three girls, Chloe, Skylar and Alex were getting ready to head out. By now most of the student population had heard about Skylar van Densen and Joseph Jonas dating. Of course they weren't dating but this was Redwood Hill's, the most elite school on half the country here gossip spread like wild fire. They was no stopping it. No calming it. Only making it.

"Ready ladies?" Alex asked using her sneakiest smile.

"You bet cha!" Chloe said and the trio headed out of their dorm looking for dorm 45. They saw a load of girls heading in the eastern direction. Skylar and made her way though the dorm, Chloe and Alex tailing behind. There were about 15 girls already there , all from different sporting teams, Cheerleading, Tennis, Soccer and Netball. As Skylar flipped her glossy brown waves girls stopped and stared and slowly made there way over and meet the new girl or possibly sports superstar!

"Hi, I'm Hannah! Are you really dating Joe Jonas? You are so lucky! Girls would die for that boy. His really strong isn't he. Oh and his eyes, They are darling! Don't you agree? But I don't know if his avoiding he because he doesn't talk to me all that much but maybe-" A girl with white blonde hair and very pale skin said while trying to put everything she says in one breathe.

"Sorry Hannah we have to go talk to Erm...Ally!" Alex said dragging Skylar and Chloe threw the crowd of girls. As soon as they got to the refreshments table Ally, the host of the Truth or Dare night called the group of chatting girls over to the lounge room. Every girl sat in a circle eyeing the other girls as the who they thought had the juiciest secrets or the most daringness personality. Unfortunately Skylar was the eye to most of the girls but they weren't wrong Skylar was known to be 'dating' Joe Jonas and had the most stubborn daring personality.

After four un-juicy truths and six pansy dares but game was finally starting to heat up.

"I pick Skylar." Charlotte called and Skylar head whipped around to greet Charlottes smirking face. "Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Dare." Skylar said boldly not wanting anyone to ask about a certain boy. Skylar smiled a changeling way and received a devilish grin from Charlotte Walters.

"I dare you to go to the Clifford dorms and get Joe Jonas' white boxers with the red band around the top and you only have half an hour to do it." Charlotte said waiting for Skylar's face to drop but it didn't Skylar just smiled hiding her nervous and screaming insides.

"Okay. I'll better go then." Skylar said and headed for the door.

"Thirty minutes starting now!" Ally called looking at the clock.

Skylar keep her cool walking calmly until see was out of slight and around the corner making her way quickly down the Gavin stairs and running to down the Clifford path.

As she ran up the stairs she felt a shooting pain in her head and staggered back a little.

"I'm so sorry!" Someone almost shouted focusing her eyes she saw it was Matt, the jerk soccer play who has a thing against girls playing soccer.

"Yeah thanks." Skylar said as Matt helped her weakened knees up the stairs. Still feeling icy about the soccer drama she turned and shoot a thankyou glance at him and made her way down the halls and knocked on Joe's door now the nervousness was kicking in. _What am I doing at midnight knocking on some guy's dorm?_ She thought strangely. _Oh that's right a dare! _ Slowly the door begin to open to reveal a extremely tried looked Jayden Spencers.

"Skylar?" Jayden said. His blonde shaggy hair stuck out in all directions and his normally glowing green eyes were tired looking but still he had to be the cutest blonde boy Skylar had ever seen in her life.

"Jayden! Hi. I didn't know you boarded with Joe!" Skylar said giggling at his hair.

"Yeah, I do." He said with a small laugh. He stood back and let me in the dorms making sure no body saw as '_No student of a different sex is allowed into your dorm past 9.30 PM.'_

"Now woman why are you waking me up?"

"Well boy I need to talk with Joseph the other boy!" Skylar said grinning at the seventeen year old man being called a boy. _Note: So called men don't like being called boys. _Skylar thought grinning even harder.

"Hey! I am a man!" Jayden said showing her his tan muscles in his arms. "See?"

"Nope cant see anything!" Skylar said smirking.

"Gah!" Jayden said giving up. "Baby girl go wake Joe and talk to him."

"Okay Baby Boy!" Skylar said skipping off to go find Joe's bedroom. Turning into a navy blue room with posters of Switchfoot and Good Charlotte on the walls she looking down to see a sleeping Joe, he was lying on his back his buff body cover in only a pant a plaid long pyjama pants, yes he was shirtless he defiantly worked out just like Skylar. He had tight abs and huge arms full of strong looking muscle.

"Joooeey." Skylar sang in his ear. Looking at the time she saw she had been gone for ten minutes and had twenty minutes left. _Piece of cake._

"Skkkkyy!" Joe said smiling, his eyes not even open yet.

"Get up!" Skylar said leaving his sang song voice this time using a firm one. She knew how hard it was to wake boys, she was even surprised Jayden had answered the door.

"Boxers or Briefs?" Joe said smirking._ What the hell? Why the fuck did he think I wanted those? Well I did but not personality gah you know what I mean. Oh great now I'm thinking to myself! _

"Arh how do you know?"

"Girls playing truth or dare. Its happened before." He shrugged going over his a chest of draws.

"How many?" Skylar said sitting on his bed. She was curious maybe a little jealous but no way would she admit that.

"This is the second time." He said smirking and turning around from his clothing draws and sitting closy next to Skylar on his bed. Bend forwarding he whispered in her ear "But last time she didn't get them." Skylar closed her eyes as goose bumps started to form on her arms, legs and back. Joe smirked as he saw her reaction.

"Oh really?" Skylar said into his ear making the same reaction happen to him. Then a smirk played on her lips as she saw what she could do to this_ boy._

"Really." Joe confirmed. "I'll give them to you if I get what you own him because today someone was being a tease." Skylar laughed at his words and replied. "Uhuh. Teasing isn't nice."

"Trust me I know." Joe whispered in Skylar's ear once again. He grazed her lips before putting them firmly onto of hers. She wasn't surprised but this was there first real kiss that hadn't been out of teasing or thanking. He run his tongue along Skylar's soft sweet lips and she was let him deepen the kiss. Then make out for about five minutes until Skylar's thought run wild about how long she had been.

"Joe," She said as Joe's gentle lips moved down to her neck giving her instant chills. "Boxers." She said and he pulled back grinning.

"Boxers it is." He said lifting himself off the bed and making his way over to the chest of draws.

"The white ones with the red band around the top." Skylar added in. Joe turned around looking at her.

"How do you know what they look like?" Joe said. "What have you been doing Skylar? Looking threw my draws. Well!" Joe said overdramatically.

"No Joseph! Charlotte Walters dared me to get them ones." Skylar said laughing a little.

"Why does she know what they look like!" Joe said looking though his draws. "UHUH FOUND THEM!"

"Thankyou Joey!" Skylar said taking the boxers from Joes hands.

"Just give them back." Joe said smirking his signature smirk.

"Pfft I don't want them!"

"Oh sure. That's what all the girls say!"

"Well I mustn't be a girl!"

"Oh you're a girl." Joe confirmed stepping closer.

"How do you know?" Skylar challenged looking Joe in the eyes.

"Do you want me to check?" Joe asked smirking as her face was centimetres away from her own face.

"Umm." Skylar said biting her lip making Joe want her even more. _She is so sexy..._ Joe thought looking at Skylar bite down at her lip pretending to think. Skylar noticed the want in Joe's eyes and saw him looking up and down at her no doubt checking her out. "NO!" She almost yelled at him playfully. Still he was checking her out thinking she hadn't reasoned.

"Am I okay?" Skylar asked watching as Joe's eyes finally met hers –and not her body's.

"Okay at what?" Joe asked confused.

"Well you seem to be looking at me allot!" Skylar said watching Joe turn a shade redder.

"Oh yeah your fine." He said looking up and down once again.

"Well I'm glad." Skylar looked down at her watch seeing she had eight minutes left. "Eight minutes." She told Joe.

"Well I know what we can do for eight minutes." Joe said playfully getting closer then ever.

"Yeah same. Eat!" Skylar said walking away to a disappointed Joe. She knew how pretty boys like Joe played. She had a past.

"Come on Joey!" Skylar said. Normally Joe would hate anyone calling him 'Joey' normally it would be from fake blonde cheerleaders looking at the 'it' boy of the school to hock up with but with Skylar it sounded cute. Just cute, he liked that...allot.

Skylar walked into the kitchen leaving Joe in his room, still standing there like a prick.

"Jaay." She said looking down at the blonde boy who have fallen asleep on couch. He was goose bumps on his shirtless tan muscular body. Skylar bent down placing one arm under his knees and the other under his back and lifted the sleeping boy into his her arms. He wasn't to heavy and Skylar make it past Joes room before feeling her arms go weak.

"Skylar?" Joe said looking at her with Jayden in her arms. She jumped in fright and dropped Jayden falling on top of him on the process.

"ARH!" Jayden yelled as he hit the floor. "Skylar?" He said as he realized Skylar lying on top of his body.

"Hi, well sorry!" She said.

"Its okay. I guess. But what happened?" Jayden said while turning to look at a laughing Joe.

"Well you fell asleep and I picked you up to put you in your bed her then a make it here and Joe said something and I got scared and jumped and you fell." Skylar explained getting herself off Jayden and slapping Joe in the chest which made him laugh harder.

"You carried me?" Jayden said surprised. "Half the MEN on the football team can't lift me!" Do you realized he said 'MEN' no BOYS.

"Really?" Skylar said. "I can lift Joe to!"

"What no you cant I'm to manly!" Joe said to Skylar as she make her way over to him.

"Pfft." She said as she slipped her arm around Joe and lifted him bridal style and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Damn girl what have you got in there!" Jayden said feeling her muscular in her arms.

"I play soccer remember." Skylar said.

"That's with your feet!" Joe pointed out.

"So cant I enjoy going to the gym!"

"Whatever Baby Girl." Jayden said laughing.

Skylar dropped Joe on the couch. "So is your stomach like that as well?" Joe asked. Jayden rolled his eyes knowing that it was just an excuse to check out Skylar's body.

"Yes?" Skylar said more as a question. "Well I better go."

Looking down Jayden saw Joe's boxers on her hand. "Why have you got Joe's –Oh are the girls playing Truth of Dare again?" Jayden asked chuckling.

"Sure are!" Skylar said winking to Jayden and walking out of the dorm making her way over to Gavin.

"Man just take her to the beach!" Jayden said as they walked back to there rooms.

"Huh? What?" Joe asked acting confused but he had an idea of what Jayden meant.

"You were like all 'is your stomach like that?' on her man!" Jayden said laughing.

"Oh. No I just was- Yeah! Good idea!" Joe said before jumping into bed.

"Whatever man." Jayden said walking back to his own room.

Back in the Gavin dorms all the girls were congratulating Skylar and telling her about the other girl, Leighton not being able to get them last time. The game ended soon after that and Chloe, Alex and Skylar made there way back to there dorms falling asleep moments after. Skylar sat there thinking about school, it was finally starting in three days. Yay?

_**Okay Im really tired and cant read over this ! soo tired anyway  
if there are any mistakes FORGIVEE MEE!  
lol ANYWAAYY PLEASE REVIEWW I LOVE THEM!**_


	4. Newsflash

**HELLO! Yes, I'm still alive. Lol. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but than I got this review from Lainey and I HAD to update. So Lainey is update is thanks to you. I know its mega short, but i wanted to do a quick update now but another chapter is coming and i promise you will NOT have to wait so long. Plus reviews make me update faster!**

**Pretty Please Review ?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas boys. I do own Skylar, Chloe, Jayden and Alex and some others!**

Skylar slammed her soft palms into the surface of the closing oak door she looked up to saw a laughing Chloe and Alex, a smirking Joe Jonas and a shocked teacher. '_Well I guess I'd be shocked as well if somebody ran into the middle of my class.' _

"Miss van Densen, nice of you to join us." Mrs Thomas said as she looked up from her books. Mrs Thomas was a prehistoric teacher with no fashion sense she had long gray coloured hair and even greyer coloured eyes. The students in her class were the most bored people you could meet well in class that is. She bored the whole thirty one students that sat in front of her with her long nagging voice. Although we had different teachers for different classes being in the same room as Mrs Thomas made it feel like days. _'Her poor husband!'_

Skylar looked around for a seat but couldn't find one near Chloe or Alex but surprisingly her eyes locked on to a seat next to Joe. '_Of course, it's the only spare seat! Spare me...'_ Skylar make her way over the unintended desk and slung her bag over into the ground. Skylar glanced over at Joe and saw that same stupid but adorably cute smirk hanging off his lips, Skylar held herself back from ripping the smirk right off his face. It wasn't that she disliked Joe but she felt she nervous around him, she wasn't sure if they were dating or what, sure they shared the occasional kiss or two but never had they been on a real date.

"Miss van Densen, Miss!" Mrs Thomas said in her droning voice. "MISS VAN DENSEN!" She cried coming over to the dark haired girl's desk. Skylar finally looked up startled and sat up straight as the teacher began to talk to her. "Mr Vansole requests your presents ASAP."

Skylar grabbed her bag and shot a nervous and confused look to Chloe who smiled and gave her thumbs up. '_Can't be that bad.'_ Skylar thought as she watched Chloe and Alex exchange giggling looks.

Skylar made her way up though corridors until her came to the big oak doors of the principal's office. She knocked twice and heard a faint 'Come In'. Opening the double doors she looked at Mr Vansole, Chloe's father with a warm smile. This man was never upset. She thought mentally as she watched the middle aged man. "Skylar! Brilliant news!" The man cried with delight. "I want you to try out for the girl's soccer team." He said.

Skylar shot him a confused look. She was already in a special soccer player with one of the world's best soccer coaches. _'Why put me on some silly little school team?'_

"The girls play at different school every week, now the last game of the year there will be a United Teams member coming to watch the teams play. You just have to get noticed, which you will hopefully and then that's your chance! How does that sound?"

Skylar sat there, processing everything in her head, finally she understood and grinned, getting up and hugging the principal. Mr Vansole chuckled lightly and Skylar pulled away, smiling and ran out of the room to tell Alex and Chloe, but she had a slight feeling they already knew.

Skylar ran along the dorms corridor finding there door open with her two best friends sitting in there with bright smiles on their faces.

"This is so awesome!" Alex raved as jumped on Skylar taking her to the ground; Chloe laughed and joined the two troublemakers. Chloe's father had told her about this last night and of course what Chloe knew so did Alex.

"Chloe Vansole, Alex Berichan how long have you known?" Skylar asked, standing up in front of the two girls who were currently still on the floor.

"Since last night!" Chloe said, jumping to her own feet.

"Come on, I've got to cheer will you guys watch?" Alex asked, pouting. Chloe and Skylar sighed and rolled there eyes. When Alex pouted, she got what she wanted.

"Grab your stuff." Skylar said, smiling as the black haired beauty ran off to get her pom poms.


	5. Notice!

Sorry I havent updated in so long!

I as you can probably tell, I have writers block with these three stories; The Cost Of Fame, White Eyes and Redwood Hills.

Im thinking of getting some fresh people to audition to play, the main, and the two best friends. To all you Jonas fans, sorry but this ones going to be THE COVENANT! Its going to be Reid centred since everyone has been asking for a Reid one.

Go Audition!And Help me!

Thanks :)


End file.
